


what you do to me (is indescribable)

by firesigh



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Bottom Catra (She-Ra), Cuddling, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Horde Adora (She-Ra), Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Praise Kink, Service Top Adora (She-Ra)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:14:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26423953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firesigh/pseuds/firesigh
Summary: “What are you gonna do, punish me for it?” Catra questioned with an amused roll of her eyes and plopped back down onto her back, a slight flicker of her tail following softly behind.“I don’t know… do you want me to?” Adora finally follows up after a beat of silence.orAdora and Catra decide to finally mix things up, but what starts out as a kinky punishment just turns into loving, fluffy sex.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 194





	what you do to me (is indescribable)

The steady hum of the constant machinery encompassing the Fright Zone bounced off the walls of the Force Captain quarters Catra was quietly relaxing in. 

Lounging on the bed in a tight Horde issued nightshirt and fitted boxers, back facing the sheets, unfocused heterochromia eyes gazing toward the ceiling of the moderately sized room, the thoughts she was once lost in became scattered when she heard the automatic hum of the opening double doors to her right. Adora, with her newly shaved sides and now short hair, walked through the door, and an immediate rush of relief washed over her sweat-driven features.

“I knew I’d find you in here.”

“Really? Because the way you looked just a second ago said otherwise.” Catra responded with a slight laugh, now leaning on her elbow and turning her body fully towards the gorgeously built blonde standing in the doorway. 

“Well I was… concerned, is all. I left you in here earlier when you said you’d join me in training in a few minutes. So what was I supposed to think when you didn’t show?” Adora added, now moving towards Catra and sitting beside her feet, placing a comforting hand on her ankles.

“Yeah, sorry about that. After you walked out, I closed my eyes for a couple minutes and before I knew it, it was way past call time so I figured why bother since it’s the first time I’ve missed it in weeks. What are you gonna do, punish me for it?” Catra questioned with an amused roll of her eyes and plopped back down onto her back, a slight flicker of her tail following softly behind. 

Adora perked up at the prospect of the last sentence Catra uttered under her breath, the feline of course thinking of it as a throwaway—something not meant to be taken too seriously. Lighthearted.

Shifting now to crawl up to the head of the bed and lay to the side of Catra, Adora took a moment to take in the sight of the only person she imagined spending the rest of her life with.  


Now propping up on her right shoulder and gazing lovingly toward the person at her right, she places a tender hand to her cheek, slowly caressing the subtle fur of Catra’s cheek with her thumb. Catra begins to quietly purr as a result of the ministrations on her face, eyes now fully closed, and enjoying the moment of comforting silence that fills the room. 

“I don’t know… do you want me to?” Adora finally follows up after a beat of silence.

Opening her amber eye and squinting to direct a look of skepticism to Adora who was looking back at her with the faintest hint of love and admiration in her eyes, coupled with a small smile. Catra rolls over onto her left shoulder to directly face the one responsible for such an… interesting proposition. She now has both eyes open, alert. But as Adora starts to take her hand away due to Catra shifting to her side, she reaches out to reclaim her hand and takes a claw to move it from her right cheek, to her left, never wanting Adora to stop the affectionate touch of her hand. Now, she can lay flush against the bed fully facing Adora. 

“What exactly are you getting at?” 

“You know… you’ve always kind of talked about that kind of stuff and since we have some time to kill before our next session, why not? Plus, this Force Captain quarters they gave me gives us complete privacy so, mind as well use it to our advantage, right?” Adora suggested, her voice progressively getting lower and hinting towards obscene intentions, however never ceasing the movement of her thumb against Catra’s cheek. 

The purr of the feline continues to fill the empty space, her eyes gazing down, deep in thought mulling it over in her head while a playful tug of her lips quickly indicates the answer she’s ultimately going to reach. 

Why not, right? She trusts Adora with her life and more, and she’s right on a number of points: There’s a lot of dead time in between now and the next time they’re due to be somewhere. Not to mention, Adora becoming Force Captain a few weeks ago left them with a sizeable, private room with endless possibilities. Plus, she did mention wanting to mix things up a bit in regard to what they tried in bed. Catra had took the initiative in going to the Fright Zone’s underground market, leaving her with an array of items she has been eager to try out but has never gotten the opportunity to try.

“You know what… why not? Let’s do it.” Catra says after pretending to think long and hard about her decision because deep down she already knew she was going to arrive at an enthusiastic yes. She sits up bending her knees to her chest, turns her head, and stares down at the blonde who probably didn’t even expect a ‘yes’ based on the calming nature of the room when she first walked in.

“Really?” Adora yelps, suddenly shooting to an upright position beside Catra, failing to contain her excitement and displaying the widest grin; an expression some would say contradictory to one who’s supposed to be delivering a “punishment”. She continues, surprised even by her own outburst.

“I mean, I don’t want you to feel like I’m pressuring you into doing it. You just looked so cute sitting on the bed. And maybe this ‘punishment’ could finally teach you to start treating these combat sessions a little more seriously, even though in actuality you don’t need to be punished because you are one of the hardest working people I know... but we can pretend.” Adora ends her train of thought once she realizes she was about to go on another one of her long tangents, slinging an arm across Catra’s shoulders and proceeding to shower her face with a number of gentle kisses. 

Catra playfully shoves Adora away, feigning disgust but the small grin playing at the edge of her mouth gives her away. 

“Yeah, yeah whatever! And you’re not pressuring me into doing anything, you know how much I’ve been wanting to do this. Just tell me what you want me to do.” 

Without wasting anymore time, Adora takes the arm that she earlier threw around Catra’s shoulder and guides her back down onto her back, propping herself up on her right elbow and slots their lips together. The kiss starts out gentle and soft, Adora again placing her left hand upon Catra’s cheek, but this time a bit of force behind the caress, silently willing the feline beneath her to stay still. After a moment filled with soft moans and hums of content, Adora separates them by nothing more than an inch, lust filled eyes baring down at the lips she was just joined by.

“Do you want a safe word? Or, should we have one, rather. Just in case?” She says, just barely above a whisper, eyes now locking with Catra’s. 

“That’d be a good idea, sure. Do you have anything in mind?” Catra now takes her hands and holds Adora’s face, fearing that the blonde is going to move away more than she already has. 

“Um… how about…” Unprepared for a safe word, Adora looks around (as much as Catra’s hands will allow) for what could be deemed suitable, eyes locking onto the banner attached to the wall. “Blue?” 

“Works for me, now get back down here.” Catra slowly pulls Adora back down, both now resuming and smiling into the kiss. 

Adora shifts to move on top of Catra, roughly placing a knee in between her thighs, just out of reach for Catra to grind against. The magicat tries earnestly, hips rising and falling, unsuccessful in finding a way to relieve the heat that began to pool in her lower abdomen, earning Adora a small whine against her lips. 

“This is supposed to be a punishment, remember?” She murmurs against Catra’s face, quickly continuing the kiss as to not allow Catra the chance to respond.

Catra’s whine slowly dissolves into a moan, her hips finally giving up and accepting the fact that they’re now at the mercy of Adora’s ministrations. What started out as a gentle kiss, quickly turned into one of passion and possession, Adora’s tongue finding its way into Catra’s mouth, exploring it as if for the first time, moans from both suddenly becoming a lot more audible. Eyes still closed and withdrawing, Adora slowly begins making her way down to Catra’s neck sprinkling her jaw with soft pecks, and finally latching onto the pulse point attached to her neck with the aim of creating a dark bruise, hands now moving down as well to cup her breasts. 

The moans of the woman beneath her have grown in volume, suddenly followed by her own hands finding their way to Adora’s short hair, thankful for the new length, finally not having to worry about messing up the uniform ponytail and signature hair poof. 

Adora spends more time than probably necessary with the hickey now forming on Catra’s neck, a dark bruise that will surely take more than a few days to fade away. Satisfied with the mark gracing her neck and the noises Catra is struggling to contain, Adora a little less than gracefully gets off the bed, tripping her way towards the dresser directly adjacent to the door. 

“And where do you think you’re going?” Catra breathlessly quips with a slight giggle, letting it be known she saw that slight stumble but found it endearing all the same.

Adora silently rifles her way through the dresser drawer located at the very bottom. It takes her a moment to gather the two items she came down there to retrieve, but after gathering them in her hands, she continues to have her back facing Catra. 

“Close your eyes for me, okay?” She says only loud enough for Catra to hear and turns her head just enough to make eye contact with her, adding a small smile of reassurance. 

Remembering this is a punishment, Catra quietly follows orders and closes her eyes, awaiting further commands. Adora continues to gaze at Catra as a look of adoration washes over her face, selfishly allowing herself to soak in the features of her girlfriend knowing that she’s unable to see her due to her recent instruction. She decides to let the ambience of the Fright Zone seep its way into the room—nothing but the white noise of drilling, machinery, and chatter from passing cadets from outside make their way into the space. However, they are nothing more than a repressed muffle against the double door of their private quarters, the tension of the stillness in the room starting to build.

After about a minute, Adora makes her way back towards the bed dropping one of the items in her hands to the right of Catra, and holds onto the other. 

“Can you say the safe word for me? Just to make sure you remember it.” Adora whispers, not wanting to ruin the delicate atmosphere she just created by standing still near the dresser. She lowers herself onto on knees, the tall stature of her figure coupled with the low height of the bed allows her to be eye level with Catra, who, with a peaceful expression, still has her eyes closed.

“Blue.” Catra whispers back, almost like she’s under a spell of some sort. 

“Good girl.” Adora emphasizes with a quick kiss to her mouth, a slight smile struggling to form on Catra’s face at the sudden affection. 

Adora attaches the black silken blindfold across Catra’s eyes and secures it firmly with a tight knot behind her head. The blindfold itself isn’t meant to completely restrict one’s vision, but it’s enough to heavily impair the eyesight of anyone wearing it. Catra lets out a low moan at the thought of not being able to completely see what Adora’s doing. 

Getting back on her feet and reaching over to one of the other items she earlier dropped off on the side of Catra, she holds it with a steady grip in her left hand and hovers over the woman subdued below hear, lips slightly parted. She extends a hand out and purposefully runs her right hand over the feline’s body, starting at her neck and gingerly places a hand there, gently squeezing the sides of her throat. Not enough to restrict her breathing, but enough for Catra to know of its lingering presence. Lips now parting a little more now, she begins to shift under her hand but never actually makes a genuine effort to completely move away. Adora moves her hand from Catra’s neck, down her to clothed chest, roughly groping the small, perk breasts. Catra lets out small breathy moans, trying to conceal the effect Adora’s coarse handling of her was doing to her body. Wanting to hear more of the sounds now steadily coming from Catra’s mouth, Adora uses her forefinger and thumb to pinch the now hardening nipples. 

_“MMmmh Adora…”_ , Catra mixes a whine now with a loud moan, rubbing her thighs together, trying to garner any kind of friction to where it’s needed most. 

“Stay still for me, kitten.” Moving from one nipple to the other, pinching with the same amount of force. Adora relishes in the fact that she’s the only one allowed to do this to Catra—completely making her incapable of speech just from a few well-placed touches. “I’ll help you out soon enough, okay?”

Catra slowly stills once again with a small whimper at the prospect of soon being granted the relief she’s been seeking, all because of the teasing caresses and strokes from the blonde currently standing beside her. She hears ruffling to her left, Adora reaching over her legs for the item she placed there just a moment earlier. 

“Good girl. Now prop yourself up against the headboard and hold out your wrists for me.” Adora readies the leather-padded handcuffs that she just retrieved from the side of Catra, shifting the restraints so each one of her hands were holding a cuff. 

Catra uses her elbows to gain enough leverage to comfortable fit her back to the headboard, and although probably unnecessary, Adora holds out a waiting hand by the edge of the bed just in case Catra accidentally falls off the bed due to the blindfold. 

Wrists now held out and parallel to her thighs, Catra lets out a shaky lust-filled sigh as Adora secures the left cuff to her left wrist, threads the chain through two holes decorated into the headboard, and attaches the right cuff to her right wrist. 

Adora steps back to admire what she has managed to reduce Catra to. Although still fully clothed, Catra’s body now leaves nothing left to the imagination if her hard nipples, now pronounced through her tight shirt, and the dark, damp wet spot now forming between her legs through her boxers were any indication. 

Adora steps to the side of the bed and climbs on, once again clinging to Catra and diving back into her neck, proceeding to suck more bruises onto the skin there, groaning as she does so. Catra joins the lewd sounds, making some more of her own as Adora now brings her left hand to gently rub between her legs, purposefully avoiding any kind of meaningful contact, determined to make Catra beg for more direct attention to the presence now becoming borderline painful. 

Catra frantically tugs at the cuffs securing her wrists to the headboard, forgetting all too soon exactly how restricted she was. _“Please, Adora” _, Catra finally pleads, her wearing patience now making itself extremely apparent.__

____

____

“Please what, kitten?” Adora hums into her skin, removing her left hand from between Catra’s legs to underneath her tightly fitted shirt and resumes groping her breasts from earlier, spending equal time on each nipple, tugging and pinching them until Catra starts to squirm beneath her touch yet again. 

“Do I really have to say it?” Catra breathlessly moans, shaking her head, as if that’s going to be enough to get her out of this situation.

“Yeah I think you do,” Adora now angles her head up to kiss the side of her face underneath her blindfold, then to her ear, gently biting her earlobe. Shifting to now be fully on top of her, a wicked grin now forms at the lips of Adora who has now moved her mouth back down to her neck, finally working on the left side of it and begins sucking dark bruises to match the ones on the right side. 

_“Fine _, please _please_ just fuck me alrea— _Adora!_ What are you doing!” Catra’s moans transform into fits of giggles and squeaky laughter as Adora snakes her hands up to the very sensitive, very ticklish sides of Catra’s upper body. Catra ruthlessly rattles in the restraints of her handcuffs, completely at the mercy of Adora’s hands which don’t show any indication of slowing down. __

____

____

“What do you want Catra, just say it! This would be a whole lot easier if you just said what you wanted!” Adora struggles to say those words with a straight face as an overbearing smile quickly overtakes her features, absolutely loving how Catra is thrashing and laughing because of her touch. Not a second later, she too joins in the laughter because this is now just becoming too much fun. 

“Okay Adora, okay! Please—please _fuck_ me already—I can’t take it anymore!” Catra says just _barely_ , her fit of laughter integrating with the sentence she could hardly gasp out. 

“See, that wasn’t so hard was it?” Adora ceases her tickling and brings her hands up to Catra’s face to hold her in place as she kisses her passionately, a smile still imminent on her lips. They both moan into the kiss and with several rolls of her hips, Adora starts grinding herself against Catra’s stomach, now groaning into the kiss as well. 

But knowing it was Catra’s needs that required attending to, she rolls off and sits up, once again assuming the position to the right side of Catra as she uses both hands to remove the boxers now thoroughly soaked through. She caresses three fingers through her folds, all the while propping her turned head up on her bent knees to look at the expressions Catra begins making: mouth slightly agape with the cutest moans escaping through. 

With the slightest pressure, Adora takes her index and middle finger and begins slowly circling Catra’s clit, continuing to gaze at the feline with the most adoring expression as she again starts to pull at the restraints attached to her wrists, fascinated that she’s able to make Catra feel this way. 

“Can you take my fingers?” Adora’s head slightly rises with each word against her knees as she voices them. Catra with her bottom lip now between her fangs, immediately responds by nodding subtly, too overcome with pleasure to give an adequate reply, hoping Adora notices all the same.

And of course she does, because now she removes her index and middle finger from Catra’s clit and starts sinking them into the _tight, tight_ liquid heat of Catra’s pussy. Adora lifts her head from her knees and lays on her right side yet again, elbow propping her up as she begins pumping her left hand in and out of Catra, taking in the sensation of her warm walls clenching onto her fingers like a vice. Adora, now eye level with a blindfolded Catra, presses kisses all over her face, purposefully avoiding her mouth. 

Now increasing the speed and pressure of her thrusts, Adora deliberately makes sure her thumb firmly grazes the clit on each thrust. Catra now becomes the loudest she’s been since they started, and as a last-ditch effort to quiet her, Adora slots their lips together, immediately throwing her tongue into the mix, greedily gulping down each moan Catra rewards her with. 

_“Adora, I’m so close,”_ she manages to voice out between moans and the lips that were roughly placed upon her own. 

“Then be a good girl and come for me.” Adora whispers against her mouth, immediately recapturing her lips, refusing to let Catra go for even a breath of air. Fingers now frantically pumping in and out of Catra, an added curl of them on the apex of each thrust finally send Catra over the edge as she lets out a long, muffled moan against Adora’s lips, Catra’s pussy becoming impossibly tight around her fingers, the clattering of the chain echoing throughout the room. 

Shuttering with aftershocks, Adora leaves her fingers in place, continuing to pump them in and out slowly until her contractions finally ebb, the kiss between her and Catra now becoming slow and lethargic, a shadow of the rough, overwhelming passionate force it once was. With a final peck, Adora removes herself and tugs at the knot holding the blindfold over Catra’s eyes. The fingers of her right hand work at the knot until it gracefully glides down in Catra’s lap. Catra takes a few slow blinks, quickly trying to adjust to the fluorescent lights of the room until she wills herself to look at the two baby blue eyes inches away from her face.

“Hi,” Catra finally says breathlessly after a beat of silence, not able to find too many words after the overwhelming orgasm that just made its way through her body. 

“Hi,” Adora replies, just continuing to stare into the eyes of amber and blue, wondering why it was ever a good idea to cover them up to begin with, another smile spreading across her lips until it’s a full-fledged grin. 

After a moment of content silence, Adora removes her fingers from the tight heat of Catra’s pussy, a slick shine now accompanying them as she brings them to her face. She brings them to her mouth and moans, savoring the intoxicating flavor of the woman beside her. Her tongue swirls around the intrusions, all the while never breaking eye contact with Catra. 

She finally takes them out of her mouth and with the last of a commanding tone she can muster, says, “Open.” 

Catra complies without hesitation and happily accepts her fingers, sucking and tasting faint traces of herself on them. Adora, fascinated, moves them around within her mouth slowly, making sure to lightly touch the fangs she’s always been amazed by.

“Good girl.” 

A few seconds pass before Adora retracts her fingers from Catra’s mouth and takes her face in her hands, giving her one last long kiss before she uncuffs her from the headboard. 

“So, how was that?” Adora asks almost as if she’s waiting to receive a grade of pass or fail, while also carefully bringing Catra to a sitting position so she can slide in behind her, bringing her arms to now wrap around Catra, legs tangling themselves with hers and propping her head on Catra’s left shoulder, nuzzling into her neck.

Catra contently purrs and leans down into Adora’s chest, losing herself in the sensation of strong arms possessively holding her with a loving embrace. 

“I didn’t know I needed that,” she responds, voice now becoming soft as she realizes she’s moments away from falling asleep. “I can’t believe I’m gonna _thank_ you for making me beg, but thank you.” 

“Well I’m glad I was here to provide. I must say though, tickling you was my favorite part.”

“That was just cruel, you’re the worst.”

“It was a punishment! You can’t blame me. And I know you loved it.” Adora adds, with a small lick to her neck.

They fall into a comfortable silence until Catra realizes one thing.

“Wait you didn’t get to finish, let me take care of you.” Catra makes a motion to sit up and roll Adora onto her back but is met with the tightening of her arms around her waist.

“No that’s okay, seeing you like that was more than enough for me.” Adora hums into her neck, closing her eyes. “I love you.” 

Realizing resistance is futile, Catra silently agrees to hold her to that and with the last of her energy, responds back:

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever writing something with an explicit tag, second time ever writing fanfiction!
> 
> I've always been a long time lurker of this tag so I figured I'd finally try my hand at contributing. Quarantine has left me with a lot of time than I'd like to admit & because I'm an English major, writing has sort of become my favorite/main past time. 
> 
> Depending on how things go here, I would love to write more for these two since they make me feel a lot of things. 
> 
> Thanks again for reading!


End file.
